primeiro de muitos natais RWHG
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: uma pequena one do primeiro natal pós guerra


Primeiro de muitos natais

Primeira noite de natal pós guerra. A noite estava tranqüila, a lua minguante brilhava do lado de fora, as estrelas se intercalavam como pisca piscas, o vento suava soprava levantando as folhas secas do chão, a neve branca cobria o caminho e ao fundo a Toca se destacava.

Era uma casa muito diferente, parecia ficar em pé por magia. Cheia de cômodos, é retorcida, pequena e acolhedora. Da porta uma ruivo a esperava com grande sorriso no rosto. Era assim que Hermione queria que passasse todos natal, ao lado do seu amor e sem guerra. O ruivo veio correndo em sua direção, desde que ela retornou ao castelo não se viam, ela se recusava aceitar visitas secretas como sabia que Harry fazia com a Gina. Pelo menos um ano não se meteria em confusão.

- Mione – berrou o ruivo a tirando do chão e a beijando. Aquilo era tão perfeito, que fazia seu coração disparar, seu sangue concentrar nas bochechas e suas pupilas apenas se fixar no seu Rony. Apesar de saber que aquela reação era causada pelo tempo separados, havia gostado. E admirado seu ruivo ficar vermelho - Er..desculpa

A noite passou calma, tranqüila e bonita. Uma perfeita noite de natal. Mas nunca sua vida seria fácil, nunca poderia viver sem problemas. Eles faziam parte novamente, ainda mais que ali se juntava o antigo trio.

- A Luna esta nós convidando para uma caçada de natal – falou a Gina alegre – é uma espécie de caça ao tesouro. Eu, Harry, Neville, Jorge e mais algumas pessoas vão.

- Claro – falou o Rony alegre

- Caçada ao que? - perguntou Mione receosa

- Sei lá – Gina deu de ombro – vai ser legal

- Vamos Mione – falou Harry – Sendo a Luna vamos procurar gnomos

- Tem um monte aqui – comentou Rony inocente, fazendo todos rirem – O que foi?

- Vamos logo vocês dois – Gina saiu pela porta puxando Harry pelas mãos que puxou Mione que arrastou o confuso Rony.

*

- Bem vindos a primeira caça de natal dos Lovegood – falou senhor Lovegood animado – As regras são simples, o grupo a conseguir capturar uma ninfa, será vencedor e ganhará algo. Bom vamos começar

Hermione olhou meio chocada para seus amigos. Ninfas eram criaturas pequenas, meigas, mas era selvagens e não gostavam muito de bruxos. E isso não parecia uma boa ideia.

- Você estão no meu grupo – exclamou Luna – Eu, Neville, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Harry e Jorge.

- Vamos ganhar essa competição – falou Jorge empolgado – não quero perde para o Percy escutaram?

Todos concordaram e aguardaram a largada para começarem a brincadeira.

*

- Ninfas adoram flores – Luna contava para Neville empolgada – meu pai me contou se você ajudar uma, elas lhe deram um presente

- Luna, elas não gostam de flores – falou Mione – elas preferem lugares com água

- Flores, meu pai fez uma pesquisa – comentou Luna alegre – mas é um erro comum Mione

- Lá vamos nós

- Mione, pela primeira vez na vida, deixa de ser a inteligente e se divirta – falou Harry que carregava Gina nos ombros

- Já sei – berrou Jorge – vamos nós separar em um grupos menores. Luna e Neville, Harry e Gina – nessa escutava um pequeno protesto do Rony que sabia que sua irmã e seu melhor amigo não iriam procurar ninfas – Eu, Mione e Rony – agora o protesto do Rony era ainda maior – Eu disse que ia cuidar do Ronico para mamãe e para não deixar a Mione se suicidar de tédio

*

Rony andava mal humorado, Jorge pulava se divertido e Hermione comentava sobre cada coisa diferente que tinha nas provas dos Lovegood. Ele só queria ter passado um natal alegre, sem problemas com a sua sabe tudo, mas Jorge não deixava.

- Ai – falou Hermione

- A Granger não sabe andar direito – debochou Jorge

- CALA BOCA JORGE – berrou Rony irritado – Tudo bem, Mione?

A garota acenou, ali estava a sua chance de ficar só com a sua namorada.

- Jorge, aquilo lá não é uma ninfa?

- A onde Rony?

- Lá – o garoto apontou, balançando a cabeça para a garota que estava pronto de lhe entregar – vai lá ver – logo o ruivo mais velho sumiu na mata e o casal ficou só – Senti sua falta

- Eu também Rony – ele se aproximou e quando finalmente ia a beijar quando Rony viu algo estranho

- UMA ARANHA – berrou ruivo saindo dali rapidinho

- Como meu irmão é burro – riu Jorge alegre – não fique braba Mione, não é nada pessoal – a garota começou a procurar a varinha – ESPERA RONY EU TE AJUDO A FUGIR – o garoto saiu correndo atras do irmão.

- Eu mereço – suspirou a castanha – VOLTEM AQUI

*

- ACHEI ACHEI – falou Luna empolgada, olhando para uma menina de cabelos rosas com flores, um vestido leve branco e a pele num tom verde agua  
- Vou chamar os outros – falou Neville animado lançando fogos de artifícios no céu

*

- Alguém achou – falou Jorge – espero que seja alguém do nosso grupo. Porque vocês dois só me atrapalharam e não me deixaram achar  
- Claro – suspirou Rony – e ali perto

Depois de poucos minutos, o trio chegou na clareira e olharam a ninfa que conversava alegre com a Luna e um Neville de cabeça para baixo.

- Oi gente essa é a Mel – apresentou a Luna – esses são Rony, Mione e Jorge

- Porque o Neville está ali em cima? - perguntou Jorge

- Para ele poder admirar a natureza como um morcego, a Mel disse que isso é bom – Mione deu risadinha, Jorge implorou para brincar também e Rony continuava mal humorado, quando ele e a sua namorada iriam ficar sozinhos?

- Vocês encontram – apareceu no meio do nada uma Gina descabelada

- Onde esta o Harry? - perguntou Jorge contendo o ciumes

- Aqui – falou o moreno com os cabelos ainda mais rebeldes

- Nossa o que houve com vocês? - perguntou Rony assustado

- Nada – falaram os dois juntos.

- Agora vamos levar a verdinha para lá e voltar para casa – falou Rony, recebendo um olhar de odeio da Ninfa – Qual o problema? Ela não é verde?

- Eu sou e você também

- Eu não... AAAAAAAAH ESTOU FICANDO VERDE, SOCORRO – todos riram do pobre Rony, mas Mione ficou com pena e defez o feitiço – Desculpa.. er..Mel

*  
Quando finalmente a caça de natal acabou, Rony não aguentava mais. Agora iria embora e amanhã Hermione iria para casa dos pais e lá se foi a chance de ficar a sós com a namorada. Ando de cabeça baixa nem percebeu o sorriso da garota do seu lado e muito menos o desvio de caminho que ela criou, levando-o direto para um lago ali perto.

- Rony pare de andar – mandou a menina, mas ele não escutou e caiu dentro do lago – Eu falei – riu ela da cara assustado dele – Feliz natal Rony

- Você vai ficar ai fora sequinha? - a menina concordou – Que pena, aqui esta tão bom

- É inverno Rony, isso ai deve estar um gelo – o garoto começou a se aproximar dela

- Sabe porque você não vê por si só – e a puxou para agua gelada, antes que a garota reclamasse ele a beijou. Finalmente seu natal estava perfeito.

O beijo era tudo que ambos necessitavam, era algo que os uniam, que os interagiam, que faziam se sentirem juntos, completos. Rony deslisou as mãos até a base da cintura dela a trazendo mais para perto. Hermione passava os dedos do pescoço até os fios ruivos.

- Eu te amo – falou Rony ainda de olhos fechados com testa encostada na dela – não sei como perdi tanto tempo para te ter aqui

- Você só descobriu que era uma menina no quarto ano – comentou ela rindo

- Sabe só tinha livros na sua frente, com cabelos gigantes, CDF metida que só implicava com eu e Harry – a garota bateu nela  
– AI Mione doi

- Era para doer – comentou séria – você sempre consegue estragar tudo Rony

A garota saiu dali andando rapidamente, mas sem perde a classe. Parou de frente para casa e fechou os olhos, eles haviam passando por tanta coisa juntos e as vezes parece que o ruivo continuava preso naqueles primeiras semanas do primeiro ano.  
Ele havia magoado tanto ela naquela época, ela tinha uma quedinha por ele desde que o viu pela primeira vez naquele vagão com o nariz sujo, mas ele sempre estragava tudo. E quando finalmente tinha conseguido achar que tinha superado aquele idiota namorou aquela gorda e a beijou na sua frente.

- Mione, desculpa – falou ruivo – eu sempre sou um idiota

- Sim

- Estas chorando?

- Não Rony, apenas meus olhos criaram vida própria. O que você quer Rony?

- Lhe entregar isso

A garota virou para tras e encontrou o garoto ajoelhado e com uma caixinha na mão

- Sabe – falou nervoso – essa noite não saiu como havia planejado. Quer casar comigo, Mione?

A garota começou a chorar compulsivamente, ele sempre seria seu Rony e ela amava ele mesmo sendo um idiota.

- O que você acha Rony?

- Que não, mas o Harry disse que você ia concorda

- O Harry esta virando muito esperto – a menina sorriu e se jogou em cima dele o beijando – Aceito Rony – sussurrou olhando em seus olhos

- Nosso final: felizes para sempre – comentou ruivo lembrando das historias que a namorada, não não, a noiva havia contado

- Não seu bobo – ela lhe deu selinho – e apenas o começo

Fim!


End file.
